


A Change is Gonna Come

by Lanadeljai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, Bisexual Male Character, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, The West Wing References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanadeljai/pseuds/Lanadeljai
Summary: “You’ve got this,” Dean whispered into his ear. They pulled apart and Dean stood off to his side.The crowd turned quiet then, eagerly anticipating his announcement. Cas felt like he could hear a pin drop. He took a deep breath then, swallowed, and looked at the crowd.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A story about the highs and lows of the political campaign of Castiel Novak and his staff throughout the presidential election. Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr from whatifdestiel and (very) loosely based on The West Wing.





	1. We are the Change That We Seek

**April 2019**

 

Spring had always been Castiel’s favorite time of year, especially since he’s been in Washington, D.C. The cherry blossom trees started to bloom in early April, their lovely pink petals lining the streets of the nation's capital. His heavy winter jacket was swapped for his signature tan trenchcoat, one that he had worn for the past 7 years as the junior Senator from Massachusetts.

Castiel loved the work that he did. He always knew growing up that his passion was working with and for the people, so when he graduated college his first goal was to infiltrate his way into the local political scene in Boston. He started off in city council, climbing up the ladder over 10 years to become one of the youngest Senators in the United States at 35.

It wasn’t easy, and Cas rarely had time for a social life. A consummate bachelor, he always told anyone who asked that he was simply married to his job. He was comfortable with that story and it was easy to brush off the rumors when he was constantly bouncing from one national crisis to the next. The media had dubbed him “the most hardworking man in Washington” for a reason.

But today, everything was about to change.

“You know, you don’t _have_ to do this, right?” Dean said to Castiel, who was manically pacing backstage of the small hall they rented for the announcement.

“Yes Dean, I know. Doesn’t make it any easier.” Cas stopped and turned to his campaign manager with an exasperated look.

Dean Winchester was a few years younger than Cas, in his late 30’s. He was a striking man, with ash brown hair and the most symmetrical face he had ever seen. Cas had met him almost 10 years ago when Dean was a brand new lawyer working for a tiny firm in Boston. As a human rights attorney, Dean was passionate, hardworking, and up to his eyeballs in student debt. They worked on a bill together involving human trafficking for almost 2 years, and when it was over Cas offered him a position in his staff. Over the years Dean worked his way from legislative aid to his most trusted ally.

So when Dean came to Castiel 6 months ago with his idea, Cas didn’t immediately shut him down.

“You know, you were the one who convinced me to do this,” Cas said, a nervous smile on his face. He could feel sweat forming under his perfectly tailored black suit and was already dreading the bright lights he was about to be under on stage.

Dean laughed briefly, but quickly became serious.

“Yeah, you can blame it all on me when you’re elected. But until then, just remember why you decided to do this. I may have given you the idea, but you were the one who knew you were capable of this. Your passion, your drive, the way you care so much about people..” Dean paused, trying to find the words.

“It’s what makes you you.”

His green eyes stared intensely into Cas’ as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The bond that they shared, unbreakable but unspoken, made Cas’ heart beat even faster in his chest.

“Thank you.” Cas gave him a small nod. Dean’s belief in him gave him the strength and courage he needed in this moment.

His other staff members started to gather around them backstage then, all looking equally nervous and excited.

“We have about 2 minutes until we’re live.” Sam announced to the group.

His head speechwriter was a commanding presence, standing over 6 feet tall with chin length brown hair. Cas was introduced to Sam Winchester about 7 years ago by Dean, his older brother. Sam had been a fresh-faced speechwriter in California for a congresswoman and had just worked on her reelection campaign when they met. After Cas read some of his speeches he knew he had to hire him.

“This is incredible.” The handsome, blonde young man peeked from the side of the stage to the audience gathered to witness Cas’ announcement. Jack Kline was Castiel’s newest hire, only working for him as a speechwriter for the past few months. This was his first official job after graduating with his Master’s in Political Science from Harvard. He was as brilliant as he was eager, which Cas admired. He reminded him a lot of himself 15 years ago.

“Jack, get over here,” Sam called to his junior staffer. He quickly turned around and joined the small group.

Cas looked at his co-workers and friends. They all had so much hope for him, for the future he was promising to bring to America. They believed in him, and that was enough for him to know he was making the right choice.

Dean spoke up then. “It’s time.”

Cas nodded quietly, giving one last smile to his team.

Dean confidently strode across the stage. Over the last few years as Castiel’s Chief of Staff, he had become a fixture on the national political scene. His charming personality and no holds barred attitude made him a popular talking head on cable news shows, while his personal life often landed him in the tabloids. Being an openly bisexual man in the political world was practically unheard of, and the media talked about it whenever given the chance. Thankfully for Dean, he had relished in the spotlight.

He stepped up to the podium, spotlights and cameras all pointed on him. The few hundred in attendance were some of Cas’ most loyal supporters, and he could feel the energy bubbling in the aging but historic hall. Castiel had a large following in the political world, as he was outspoken in his beliefs and was not afraid to fight for them. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes as well.

The crowd settled after a minute, and Dean began his introduction.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for all being here today. It has been a challenging few years for our country and I think we are all dreaming of a better America. An America that unites us instead of divides us into friends or enemies. The man I’m about to introduce has worked tirelessly for the past 7 years. He has a vision for this country, one that is overwhelmingly full of hope. Please join me in welcoming the junior Senator from Massachusetts, Castiel Novak!”

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as Castiel walked onto the stage. The bright lights made it almost impossible to see most of the crowd, but he smiled and waved at his followers as he walked to the podium, his easy charisma on full display. When he reached Dean, he gave him a side-hug.

“You’ve got this,” Dean whispered into his ear. They pulled apart and Dean stood off to his side.

The crowd turned quiet then, eagerly anticipating his announcement. Cas felt like he could hear a pin drop. He took a deep breath then, swallowed, and looked at the crowd.

“Thank you everyone for being here today. As you all know, I have been very vocal about the state of our country and the path it’s been heading down the past few years. We are a country of brothers, sisters, neighbors, friends, mothers, fathers, daughters and sons. We are not enemies. We are not foes. We are humans; what unites us all is far greater than what divides us. I want to help us get back on the same page, for the betterment of our country and its people. That’s why, today, I am announcing my candidacy for President of the United States of America.”


	2. Novak for America

Eleanor Lancaster’s long auburn hair swayed as she sped down the hallway, her loose curls neatly tucked behind her ears. She had worn her nicest dress for the announcement, a knee length black Armani, which while very fashionable was becoming increasingly uncomfortable at 2 in the morning. The 4 inch heels she was wearing earlier had already been kicked off in favor of her favorite pair of white Tom’s.

She found Jack by himself in Dean’s office, looking over some papers and sipping on a beer. She studied him for a second, taking a moment to admire him before he noticed her. He quickly looked up from what he was reading to find his assistant hovering in the doorway.

“Oh, hey Ellie! I’m re-reading the speech from earlier; still seems unreal to me that the words I wrote were spoken out for the entire nation to hear.” Jack said, a smile forming across his face. Ellie smiled back at him, briefly forgetting why she sought him in the first place. His enthusiasm was refreshing to her, after working for some seriously burned-out staffers previously.

She refocused and remembered why she came. “Sam needs you, I guess we are changing plans and heading to Iowa tomorrow instead of Thursday.”

“Tomorrow? I’m not even close to finishing his remarks for the first rally yet.” Jack had a deer in the headlights look across his face. “Why are we pushing this up? Doesn’t Dean know we are completely unprepared?”

“Slow down with the 21 questions, Jack. I’m just the messenger here.” Eleanor joked, walking up to where he sat at his desk and leaned against it. “I did overhear Dean saying something about hitting the ground running after the positive buzz we got tonight, but you know Dean likes to blather on whenever we get media attention.”

“Ok, well I guess I better go find Sam then.” Jack stood up next to Ellie, gathering his papers.

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, uh, by the way..” Jack paused while finding Ellie’s eyes, “You looked really nice tonight.” He smiled shyly at her, hoping he wasn’t being too awkward.

Jack, while smart and handsome had a way of being socially inept at times, despite his best intentions.

Ellie blushed. “Thanks Jack. You looked nice as well.”

He gave her a wider smile back, and then moved past her to find Sam. She watched him walk away, a look of longing crossing her freckled face.

 

“Hey.” Sam greeted Jack as he entered their shared office. “We have a ton of work to do by the time we leave for Iowa tomorrow.” Sam typed busily on his laptop, barely glancing at Jack.

“And what time is that?” Jack asked as he took a seat at his oak desk that sat across from Sam’s.

“Oh, in about 6 hours.” Sam informed him, giving him an annoyed look. Sam obviously was not a fan of this new plan.

“6 hours?” Jack asked, knowing he had heard correctly. “How are we supposed to finish a speech in 6 hours and travel to Iowa on no sleep?”

“Welcome to a presidential campaign,” Dean interrupted, as he walked into their office and plopped onto their couch. “You knew this was going to be a non-stop ride when you signed up, and it’s starting now.” Dean made himself comfortable, kicking up his legs onto their coffee table. Sam looked over with an annoyed expression at his older brother.

“Yeah, sorry Dean.” Jack said while opening up his laptop to start working on his portion of the speech.

“Don’t be sorry kid. This is going to be one of the best experiences of your life. But it’s also going to be one of the worst. Now until November 2020 you are going to be spending everyday thinking about the election. It’ll be the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last thing you think about before you fall asleep. We hired you because we know you have the work ethic and writing ability to help us win. Just remember that when you are living off less than five hours of sleep a night for the next year and a half.”

Jack and Sam stared at Dean in silence. Both knew what he was saying may be a tad overdramatized (it was _Dean_ of course), but he was mostly right. This was going to be the ride of their lives.

“We need to win the Democratic nomination first, Dean. This could end a lot sooner than November 2020 if that doesn’t happen.” Jack interjected, finally breaking the silence.

“It could. But we are going to fight like hell to get there. So be ready.” Dean stood up to leave. “8am sharp we depart for the Corn State. Hopefully you guys can get a nap in on the plane.” Dean gave then both a sarcastic smile, then walked out of their office.

“Jesus, I swear Dean wakes up and writes motivational speeches for the day like he’s on The West Wing.” Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Jack gave a small laugh and then did a quick turn in his swivel chair. He rubbed his hands together and sighed. “Alright, let’s do this,” he announced (mostly to himself), and began typing.

 

The next day arrived quickly for the campaign team. Castiel’s core campaign staff sat by him on the plane, all brainstorming ideas for their first rally later in the evening in Des Moines, Iowa. Jack and Sam typed away on their laptops while sipping on their combined 12th cup of coffee for the day. Jody Mills, Cas’ press secretary, was busy emailing various media outlets about his presidential run.

Dean was uncharacteristically quiet, choosing to stare out the window of the plane instead of interacting with the staff.

“So, Dean, what’s up with you? I don’t think I’ve heard you talk so little since that time we caught Sam and Ruby in your hotel room.” Dean gave Cas slight chuckle and turned to his boss.

“Oh god, don’t remind me. Still having weekly therapy for that.” Dean sarcastically replied. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering Cas.

“Honestly, I guess I’m just taking this all in. This was a fever dream 6 months ago, and now the fact that it’s happening is...well, it’s crazy.” Dean admitted. “It’s all because of you though, Senator Novak.” Dean started into Cas’ deep blue eyes; his earnest words making Cas surprisingly emotional.

“Dean…” Cas started, before Jody interrupted.

“Well boys, just got an email back from the ground coordinators. Look like we are expecting at least 300 people tonight, plus press from all the major outlets.”

“Pressure’s on.” Sam said, looking towards his brother and then his boss. His usually collected demeanor faltered a bit, as he was intimidated for what tonight brought.

“You guys got this,” Dean encouraged his staff. He could tell they were nervous. They had months to prepare for his announcement speech but Dean wanted them to wait until after for them to start working on campaign speeches. He felt like it would be more authentic to what was happening in the nation at that time; or as Jack put it, “he wants us scared shitless.”

“Senator Novak, do you think we broach the subject of your personal life at all?” Jack questioned. Dean looked towards Castiel then, knowing his hesitance on the subject. Going into this they knew being a single man was going to be one of the biggest hurdles in getting elected.

Cas looked around at his staff, waiting to see if anyone would answer for him. When no one did, he sighed and spoke up.

“No, not tonight. We’ll broach that subject soon. But for now I want to focus more on why I’m running and my plans, not me as a person.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “I think that’s the best strategy.”

As Cas glanced towards Dean, he saw him looking away to avoid eye contact. Cas knew this was a sensitive subject, something neither of them would admit to the other.

 

**Seven Years Ago**

 

“So then, Senator Billings grabbed my briefcase and proceeded to throw-up directly in it!” Dean exploded with laughter at Cas’ story, tears welling up in his eyes at the mental image just given to him.

“I sat there, with puke covering my speech notes and Senator Billings had the gaul to tell me it probably wasn’t that important anyways.” Cas added.

“No…” Dean laughed in disbelief.

“Oh yes,” Cas responded. “If I wasn’t on the senate floor I might have been a little less of a gentleman.”

Cas sipped his drink, a jack and coke. Getting a drink with Dean at his favorite dive bar in D.C. was one of his Friday night rituals. It was his time to forget all the shit that happened over his insane work week in Washington and gave him a chance to hang-out with Dean, who over the few short years he knew him had become one of his closest confidants.

“Senator Novak, I would have loved to see you take on Billings. Dude is such a pompous ass.” Dean said, quickly taking his shot of whiskey.

“Dean, like I’ve told you a million times, call me Cas.” He hated when Dean used his formal title. It made him feel like their relationship was strictly professional and that Dean didn’t see him as a friend.

"Ok, ok. Cas.” Dean winked. “It just feels like I’m being disrespectful, you know?”

“Honestly, Dean, I feel more respected when you call me Cas. It’s just…” Cas paused, unsure how to word what he was feeling without really tell him what he was _feeling_. “You are one of my closest friends...I just feel like I can trust you, that you aren’t here because of my political power. That you actually like me.”

He looked at Dean then. His eyes narrowed, contemplating what he told him.

“Cas, uh….you know I like you. A lot. Maybe more than I’m willing to admit to myself sometimes. That’s why I like to create that barrier between us, because you’re my boss and if I got what I really wanted there would be a line crossed,” Dean admitted.

Cas sat in a stunned silence. _He likes me._

Cas had never spoken the words out loud to anyone before, not even to himself. But he had known since he was 15 that he liked girls and boys. He had never acted on his desires, strictly having relationships with women over the years. But after his long-term relationship ended right before he started his senate run, he had yet to date again.

“Dean, I don’t know what to say, I...” He was hesitant, unsure if he could speak his most close-kept secret.

“I like you too.” He did it. The truth was out there, at least to Dean. For Cas, he was really the only one it mattered to anyways.

“Wow...I thought maybe, maybe you might be into me too but I wasn’t sure. I know you’ve been single for a long time and I’ve heard the rumors,” Dean said while brushing a hand through his short brown hair, taking in what he had just heard.

“The rumors are just rumors Dean; none of the ones I’ve read are true.”

“So what’s your truth then, Cas?” Dean asked, staring intensely into his eyes.

Cas took a deep breath in. _Here we go_.

“I’m bisexual.”


	3. 20 Hours in Boston

The first rally in Des Moines was an unmitigated success. Turnout exceeded estimates and nearly 400 Iowans were in attendance, packed into a makeshift white tent in 45 degree weather. The cold didn’t dampen the energy that night and the media praised Castiel’s speech as “full of enough energy and passion to warm the engaged audience”.

 

They spent the next few days in Iowa, meeting with local business owners and having some small events in outlying cities. After that, they headed to Boston for a campaign party thrown by Ava Thomas.

 

Ava was a famous actress, mostly known for her superhero role in several Marvel films. She was born in Massachusetts and still lived in Boston when not shooting. Ava became one of Castiel’s earliest supporters when he first ran for senator and since then has been active in his campaigns. When she found out he was running for president, she offered to host a celebration in his honor.

 

They arrived to the ballroom in downtown Boston on the chilly late-April evening. Some local press was located outside the entrance, waiting for other celebrities to show.

 

“Alright gang, we’re here.” Jody announced to the group as the limo they shared pulled-up to the curb. “Jack, Ellie,” she pointed to the youngest staff, “You guys go first. Then Sam and I will exit. Then Dean, and then you Senator.”

 

“Sounds good Jody, thanks.” Sam nodded, giving her a small smile.

 

“Remember, no talking to the press. Just make a straight line to the doorway, got it?” She looked at Dean. “That especially means you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah Jody. Crystal clear.” Dean agreed, his fakest smile plastered across his face.

 

As planned, Jack and Ellie exited the limo first and made their way to the entrance.

 

“I wonder when I’ll get used to this,” Jack said to Ellie as they walked, arms interlaced with each other.

 

“Oh, I’m still not. Although I really haven’t been to that many fancy events, you know, being just an assistant.” She admitted, her head tilting down.

 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with just being an assistant. You work harder than anyone I’ve ever met, Ellie. I admire you.” He told her, her eyes lifting up to meet his eyes. She gave him a quick smile.

 

“You’re sweet, Jack.” She told him as they reached the doors and entered.

 

Sam and Jody followed behind.

 

“Things seem to be going well so far, huh?” Jody asked Sam as they made their way to the doorway.

 

“Yeah, so far. We have a long road ahead though.” Sam furrowed his brows.

 

“What’s the matter, Sam? You look worried.”

 

“I just...I’m worried for Dean. He’s putting everything into this and if we don’t succeed, I don’t know.” Sam admitted.

 

“Sam, he’s got this. If things don’t pan out, then he’ll be ok. Dean’s been through a lot and has always managed to pull through.” Jody reached over and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

  
“Yeah, Jody, you’re right. I just hate to see him get hurt.”

 

Dean and Cas sat in the limo, waiting to make their exit.

 

“You excited to see Ava?” Dean asked, looking downwards towards his hands.

 

“Yeah, it’s been almost 6 months. She’s been busy filming the new Avengers movie.” Cas gauged Dean for his reaction. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was jealous.

 

“Well, let’s get a move on this then.” Dean said exiting the vehicle and making a quick beeline for the entrance.

 

“Dean! Dean! No date tonight?” Some paparazzi yelled towards him. He ignored them, repeating what Jody had told him in his head.

  
“I did it!” He announced to himself at the doorway, looking around to see no one celebrating his achievement with him.

 

As Cas exited the limo, he saw Ava waiting there to greet him.

 

“Senator Novak!” She said, pulling him into a hug. Ava was gorgeous, with striking hazel eyes and long black hair that contrasted with her ivory skin. She wore a skin-tight red dress that showed off her every curve.

 

Cas gulped.

 

“Wow, Ava. You look amazing.” He told her, giving her a small smile.   


“Oh, thank you. I was hoping you would approve.” She blushed.   


He quickly looked at the doorway ahead, only to see Dean lingering there. They made brief eye contact, and Cas could see the hurt spread all across Dean’s face.

 

“So, shall we go inside then?” She asked.

 

“Yes, let's do this.”

 

The party was in full swing inside. Several of Ava’s co-stars were in attendance, as well as other celebrities born in Massachusetts. Other local Democratic politicians were also there, excited their senator could be the next president of the United States.

 

Cas busily made his way throughout the party, greeting his supporters and donors. Ava stayed by his side most the night, her arm interlocked with his.

 

Dean was standing by the food table, stuffing himself with mini pies when Sam found him.

 

“Dean, you alright?” He asked his older brother. “There’s like 20 people who asked me where you are, said you haven’t said hello to them yet.”

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I’m fine. Just taking a moment to savor the food.” Dean lied. He took a quick glance over to Cas and Ava, who at the moment were talking to one of Ava’s co-stars.

 

“Actually, I was just about to go say hello.” Dean stuffed one last pie into his mouth and headed over to where Cas and Ava stood.

 

“Oh, Dean. There you are.” Ava quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Looking as handsome as always.”

 

“You look lovely as well, Ava.”

 

“Hi, I’m Rose Madison.” The short blonde extended her hand to him. He took it and gave her a gentle shake.

 

“Rose, hi. Dean Winchester. I’ve seen a few of your movies. You’re _very_ talented.” He gave her a flirtatious smile.

 

Cas coughed.

 

“Dean, should we go greet Senator Hill?” Cas gave him a wide-eyed look, obviously trying to get his attention.

 

“Why don’t you greet him, Cas? I’m going to spend some time getting to know Rose. You know I just loved her in _Kimberly Kills 2._ ” He smiled, obviously not cooperating with his plan.

 

“Alright,well... Ava? You want to meet Senator Hill?”

 

“Sure, Cas.” She wrapped her arm around his lower back as they made their way across the hall. Dean’s face turned a deep shade of red.

 

“So, Dean. What’s it like working for Cas?” Rose asked.

 

He turned to the tiny blonde, shaking off what just happened and gave her a wide smile.

  


Across the hall, Jack and Ellie sat at a small table, sipping on glasses of Chardonnay.

 

“I think I really like wine.” Jack said while examining his glass.

 

Ellie laughed. “Just coming to that conclusion tonight?”

 

“Yes, well, uh...during college I didn’t do much drinking. I was so focused on my studying that I kind of isolated myself from others.” He sat his glass down and looked towards her. “So that means very little partying.”

 

“Sounds like the opposite of me. I drank myself silly during college, totally blew off my studies for awhile. I guess having freedom for once in my life made me go a little crazy.” She admitted. “I didn’t exactly come from the Cleavers. My dad left when I was little and my mom worked 2 jobs just to support us. I did really well in high school and I worked since I was 16 to help my mom out. But when I got to college I..I don’t know. I wanted to have fun for once.”

 

Jack reached out for her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

 

“Ellie, I never knew that.”

 

“No one does. I really hate talking about my childhood.” She took a big sip of her wine. “Hey, let’s go dance!” She said excitedly, trying to change the subject.

 

“Dance?” Jack said hesitantly.

 

“Come on! I’ll lead the way.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. He looked around nervously, watching the other couples moving together. Ellie took his hands and placed them on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved in closely.

 

It took him a moment to get comfortable, but quickly they started to sway along with the music. Ellie gave him a wide smile, which he returned. His heart felt like it was in his throat.

  
“See, not so bad.” She leaned in even closer, her head resting below his chin.

 

“No, not bad at all.” He looked down to the top of her head and smiled.

  


The next morning, Dean awoke in his apartment. He stretched out his arms, only to hit the person laying next to him. He opened eyes his widely and looked over.

 

_Rose._

 

He quickly jogged his memory, tracing his footsteps throughout the night that led him to this moment. He remembered being upset with Cas, drinking a lot of whiskey and flirting shamelessly with Rose until he offered they go back to his place.

 

_Shit._

 

Cas was not going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading so far!


End file.
